Howling Nights
by Bumblebeeluv27
Summary: A young she-wolf who has a connection with Tsume will go with the pack to the very end..all the way to Paradise..Shitty summary i know..the story is better then it sounds TsumexOC
1. Prologue

I OWN NOTHING FROM WOLF'S RAIN(CHARACTERS/PLOT)HOWEVER KEEKAH IS MINE THEREFORE ASK IF YOU WISH TO SUE HER IN ANYTHING….WARNING THERE IS TALK OF WOLVES MATING IN THIS…NOTHING DETAILED BUT I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU A HEADS UP…LATER CHAPTERS WILL DETAILED SEX SCENES AND POSSIBLE YOU HAVE SEEN WOLF'S RIAN YOU KNOW THAT THE WOLVES HAVE HUMAN FORMS AND THE BEASTIALITY IN IT WOULD ONLY BE A WOLF IN HUMAN FORM WHILE THE OTHER IS IN WOLF FORM.I HAVE NTO DECIDED IF I WILL PUT THAT IN THE STORY THOUGH SO DON'T WORRY TO MUCH ABOUT I DO THERE WILL BE A WARNIGN BEFORE THE SCENE STARTS AND YOU CAN SKIP IT..THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME BTU NOTHING TO HARSH…I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

Prologue

"Come back…no matter what." A young she-wolf said as she nuzzled an older, gray, male wolf. "Don't worry I will." He said as he turned and walked off with a few of his pack mates. The male wolf, being three years her senior, was forbidden to mate her. The fact she was the alpha's daughter didn't help matters either. Her father was to be the one to choose her mate. Knowing her dad, he would pick the biggest and strongest male. In that case, the gray male was excluded. She was still young however, being only a few months over a year. This meant she was still too young to mate. Even with these circumstances she still loved the gray wolf. Finally, after watching part of the pack leave, she headed off back to the den.

The sound of panic and multiple angry wolfs growl awoke her from her slumber. She got up and ran out to come face to face with her worst fears. Her father was standing, growling, at the wolf she loved. Her eyes widened in terror as her father charged at him, bit down on his chest and flung him off the cliff. The young she-wolf started to run after him when her father grabbed her by the scruff and flung her back towards the den. "He's dead to this pack now. If you follow him, you're dead to." Her father said to her. She then looked at him, fury in her eyes. "Better that then live a false life here with you." With that said, she ran off in search of the banished male.

The male walked slowly as the blood dripped from his chest. He stopped, hearing a faint howl in the distance. He turned and saw that the howl was coming from the young female. She noticed him and started running for him. He then sprinted off after her, the two meeting in the middle. They then started nuzzling each other for what seemed like hours. The she-wolf then looked at him shyly. "I want to be your mate…I love you." She said. The male perked his ears up, slightly surprised. "But you're still so young." He said to her, wanting to make sure she knew what she was doing. "no, I'm ready…I want to be yours…forever." She said, looking him in the eyes. He licked the side of her face and said "Alright." With that he walked behind her and mounted her. He marked her neck with his teeth as he bit her. The act making her his and only his for life.


	2. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING FROM WOLF'S RAIN...I ONLY OWN MY OC KEEKAH...AND SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT...I WAS HACING COMPPROBLEMS AND BUSY WITH SCHOOL HOPEFULLY THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT FASTER

CHAPTER 1

The cars sped past the train as a street gang was preparing to rob it. On one of the jeeps sat a man and a young woman. The two of them were the leaders of the gang. The male held the woman close, an arm placed protectively around her shoulder. He was muscular with short silver hair and wore all leather. However, the most noticeable thing about him was the cross shaped scar on his chest. The female was a beautiful young woman, looking only to be 18 or 19. She had chestnut hair that blew in the created wind from the jeep. Her eyes were a rare shade of hazel that could captivate you. She was clad in tight jeans with a couple holes worn into them. A tight, red tank top showed off the right amount of cleavage and her slim mid drift. A black hoodie was partially zipped on her upper region, protecting her from the cold. Her feet had a pair of beat up, black Chuck Taylors on them.

(POV CHANGE)

I sat, arms crossed, as I watched the men jump onto the train, shots already being fired. I went to get up but I felt Tsume pull me back down. "Stay here so you don't get hurt." He said as he stood then jumped on the train. I watch as Tsume jumped, and ripped the head of a robot off then look down to this boy I know to be named Gehl. I chuckled lightly at how easy all this seemed to be for him as I kicked back in the seat of the jeep and watched as the multiple gang members grab boxes and exit the train. Before long Tsume had came back to the jeep and sat down beside me. "How come you get to have all the fun?" I asked him in a small joking manner. He simply side smiled at me and huffed, once again putting his arm around me in its usual protective state as we headed back towards the city.

Once we made our way back into the city the gang slowly started to disband. Me and Tsume stayed with a couple of members until I picked up the smell of a dog that oddly had the scent of a wolf mixed in. I was behind Tsume until I saw him stop and look down and alleyway. I walked up to him and looked in the direction where he was. As I turned my head this black dog started barking at us as if it was trying to attack. Thankfully it was held by a leash, none the less, Tsume and I transformed into our wolf forms and started running quickly away from the alley way where we heard a gun cock. Once we got closer to the other gang members(can't remember their names sorry .) we changed back into human so the would know what we really were. "Hey Tsume wait up…whats the rush?" One of the members asked as me and Tsume started to slow down to a stop. Tsume just looked back at them. "I don't know." He said before he started going over plans to rob the train again tomorrow. I wasn't really listening to him knowing he'd give me the full layout later that night. My mind was focused on the fact that that dog had the scent of a wolf but yet she tried to attack us. "Keekah."Tsume said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at him noticing that everyone else had left. "Let's go." He said as I followed him back to the building where we were currently staying.

Once back there Tsume set down a crate he was carrying which had different kinds of meat and burgers in it. He opened the crate up and handed me a piece of meat. I started eating at the meat hungrily seeing as it has been a couple of days since I had anything to eat.I had my knees pulled up to my chest and was looking out the window as I felt Tsume come over and sit close by me as he put an arm protectivly over my shoulders. He also ate on a burger as he pulled me closer. He explained to me how they were gonna go about robbing the train again tomorrow. Apparantly He decided that I would be apart of this robbery because he needed my speed. I didn't mind helping him, it was always fun to have a sort of addreniline rush. Once he finished going over everything nothing else was said between us. There wasn't anything that needed to be said really. Once I finished eating I snuggled closer to Tsume as I felt myself slowly drifting off into a sleep. I curled up next to Tsume, both of us now in our wolf forms, as he layed his ahead over mine and his tail over my back as I was snuggled closely to his side.

The next morning Tsume and I headed towards the normal meeting place when we noticed all the member were gathered around a tree looking at something and mumbling things about a big do. Tsume walked up to them and asked "What is it?".A few of the members looked to him as one spoke up. "A dog but it's hurt pretty bad I don't think its gonna make it." With this said Tsume took a closer look and his eyes grew wide. Wondering what it was that shocked him I went and looked and I to was shocked to see, not a dog, but a white wolf laying in the base of the hollow tree. "That's not a dog..pull it out."Tsume said. The men did as they were told but as they reached in I saw the wolf's eyes open as he lunged out of the tree going to attack the men. Everyone backed away including me and Tsume as the wolf bit down on a guys neck killing him instantly before he turned his glare towards Gehl. Tsume ran over to Gehl and pushed him down abstructing the wolf's view as he was now focused on Tsume. "How interesting." Tsume said as he smirked and started to run off the wolf chasing him. "TSUME!" I yell as I to took off after the to wolves. We reached the top of a building as I went and stood beside Tsume. "Don't be so quick to kill."Tsume said and the white wolf spoke. "I was defending myself..thats all."he said defensivly while snarling. "Don't be so quick to kill..this is the city there are rules." I stated to him. "What have you both lost your pride as wolves…walking around disguised as humans and making friends with them." The white wolf said as his snarl grew more vicious. "I don't know what mountain you came down from but you sure have a smart mouth." Tsume said while glaring. Then the white wolf lunged at Tsume and Tsume lunged back as they began fighting. Knowing I would only get in the way if I jumped in the fight, I stood by and watched ready to jump in if it was necessary. I then heard footsteps coming up the steps as I looked over to them quickly. I saw Gehl come up and he looked taken aback. I wasn't sure if he had seen Tsume in his wolf form but now he was pinned by the white wolf. As both me and Gehl started running towards them at the same time Tsume kicked the wolfs injured leg and then head-butted him as Gehl started swinging his hammer thing at the wolf driving it away. The wolf gave one last glance at me and Tsume before disappearing. I went over and knelt by Tsume seeing the blood on his head. When Gehl came over he tried to wipe the blood away but that only pissed Tsume off. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled at him before Gehl said something about being Tsume's friend and then walked off. I looked back at Tsume as I was now back into my wolf form as I licked his forehead clean of the blood. He stood up with me and we both headed back to our usual place. He looked troubled so I sat down by him and I laid my head on his shoulder and things were silent between us. Yet we somehow were still comforted just by each others presence.

We were running fast on the multitude of pipes that lined parts of the upper city. Nobles were firing shots at us left and right, some only missing us by mere inches. I ran infront of everyone else being the fastest of the group. As I reached some cover I stopped and turned around to look for the others, noticing that a few did not make it. Just as I was about to turn around and start running again I noticed Gehl slip of the pipe. I figured he would fall but he was able to grab a side at the last minute as he yelled for Tsume to come and help him. As Tsume went to grab him his disguise faltered and he turned into his wolf form biting Gehl in the shoulder to pull him up. Seeing the truth Gehl had a shocked expression for a second before he screamed in pain and terror. This startled Tsume slightly which made him accidently let go. He watched with sad eyes as we both saw Gehl fall down to his death. "TSUME!" I yelled at him to snap him out of the trance he seemed to be in as he looked over towards me and ran my way as he dodged the countless bullets. Once he reached me we both turned and ran off into the city as we heard the gunfire start to cease. As we slowed down I noticed there ws a slight defeted and sad look in his eyes and I knew he ws remembering the past. We were both now in our wolf forms seeing as it was only the two of us. I walked over to him and snuggled my body with his, giving him the best comfort I could as I felt myself falling into a light sleep.


End file.
